1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filters, and more particularly to a filter housing which accepts plural replaceable filter elements to be contained within a single housing. The filter elements are disposed in series for filtering purposes. The housing accommodates flushing without requiring removal of the filter elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In light of many contaminants which may become entrained in water supplied by domestic plumbing systems, it is desirable to filter the water prior to employing the same for human consumption. Many filters are commercial products featuring filter cartridges which are readily installed and serviced by residential occupants who may lack specialized skills of a plumber. These filters conventionally comprise housings which enclose one or more filtering elements. Consequently, separate replaceable filtering elements are readily available from commercial sources.
A filter seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,869, issued to Zaharias Krongos on Dec. 25, 1973, has a housing formed in two threadably mating parts, which housing encloses plural replaceable filter elements. The filter of Krongos lacks the flushing circuitry, serial filtration circuitry, and inlet and outlet arrangement of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 30,366, issued to M. W. Warne on Oct. 9, 1860, shows a vessel having plural compartments each containing filtration material and connected in series. The device of Warne lacks the flushing circuitry, inlet and outlet arrangement of the present invention, readily replaceable filter cartridges capable of holding their form without supporting, surrounding walls, and adjustable compression of such filter cartridges, all being features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 136,364, issued to Walter M. Conger on Mar. 4, 1873, illustrates a filter having filter elements disposed in series and also flushing circuitry. However, the device of Conger lacks the threaded, separable, two part housing of the present invention, flushing circuitry contained within a part of the housing, adjustable compression of filter cartridges elements, and the inlet and outlet arrangement, and internal flow scheme of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.